


Walk under the stars.

by kurxtokage



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurxtokage/pseuds/kurxtokage
Summary: "Aren't you going back to Octavinelle...?" Leona questioned, about to walk through the mirror that led to Savanaclaw."I'm going for a walk. Rest well, Leona-san. See you tomorrow.""I'm comin' with you."
Relationships: Leona Kingscholar/Azul Ashengrotto
Kudos: 12
Collections: TWST Rarepair Week





	Walk under the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Last of my contribution for the rarepair week! I hope you enjoyed my works, thank you so much for all the support. 
> 
> Day 7: Night walk
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated like usual!

"Aren't you going back to Octavinelle...?" Leona questioned, about to walk through the mirror that led to Savanaclaw.

"I'm going for a walk. Rest well, Leona-san. See you tomorrow."

"I'm comin' with you."

"Eh?" Surprise was written all over Azul's face. With how much Leona loved to sleep, it was hard to believe he would sacrifice time of sleep for him.

"Why so surprised?"

"I just thought... you'd prefer to sleep instead of..."

"Instead of spendin' time with you? Nah. You're more important than my sleep. Besides, you don't look good."

_You're more important than my sleep._ Those words resonated in his mind, and he soon could feel his cheeks warming up. Just because he knew how much Leona loved to sleep. At the comment about not looking so good, Azul simply casted his glance aside.

"Let's go."

Leona spoke up again, grabbing the octopus' hand to lead him out of the mirror chamber and towards the gardens that spread throughout the campus. The leader meeting had lasted more than expected so it was night already. It was so calm and silent in contrast to the noise that was often heard when students were around. It was ... nice.

Azul was silent the whole time, which was definitely unusual. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts, and didn't even realise of the expression he was making until Leona pointed it out.

"What's with that face...? Is everythin' alright? Anything I can do for you, Azul...?" Leona was aware he wasn't one to show much. How worried he was or how much he cared for those important to him. But this time, the situation required, and he was making the effort. Azul probably noticed already. The merman knew him.

"It's fine. I'm alright, Leona-san. Please, don't worry so much. You're frowning so much already..."

"I care for you, so of course I'll worry, dumbass." Perhaps this wasn't the situation to call him _dumbass_ , Leona thought right after saying that. "Sorry for that. But please, tell me. Tell me what's botherin' you. You look so sad.. I don't like it. Is it because of somethin' I did....? I'll change as best I can." It wasn't usual for him to overthink, but he was doing that now.

"I suppose I'm just thinking too much. I remembered my past and then... I wondered if I was good for you... Good enough for you. I fear I'm useless as the mermaids said I was. Even if that's in the past, I still wonder if I changed at all." Azul's gaze lowered, and he was glancing at the floor.

"Azul..." Leona whispered his name, and then led him closer to a tree, sitting on the grass, back against the trunk. Azul was pulled down with him, and then the lion hugged him tightly. "You're not useless. Someone useless couldn't become a dorm leader with so many people respectin' and fearin' him. And about being good enough for me? Shouldn't I ask the same question? Is this lazy lion enough for you? You're always so hardworkin'... There's no way you could be useless or whatever those damn fishes called you. Besides, I love you and nothin' is ever going to change that."

Leona often said that he wasn't good at comforting people, but those words were really reassuring him. Him and his insecurities. He could only nod slightly, and give a small smile. That was―until he thought deeply about Leona's words and tears started rolling down his cheeks. 

It was shocking, to suddenly see Azul crying like that. What was he supposed to do? To comfort him, to make him happy.. "Come, hear this." Carefully, the lion pulled Azul closer, letting his head lay on his chest, so he could hear his accelerated heartbeat. "See? It's beatin' for you."

"Leona-san... Thank you." The merman muttered, continuing to silently sob. He could feel Leona hugging him tightly and eventually he could stop crying, after some minutes. "S-Sorry I got like this.."

"Shh.. No apologisin'. Can you smile for me?"

Azul looked up at the lion and tried to smile. Tears were gently wiped away by his lover which made the merman relax in the touch.

"See? That's better. I like the happy Azul better. But if you need to cry or whatever, this lion is here for you."

"Can you... kiss me? A kiss would help."

"Of course." Leona grinned and leaned closer... to kiss his forehead.

"Leona-san!" Azul pouted, looking up at Leona with puffed cheeks. That wasn't the kiss he was expecting. Even if such situation he was teasing him? It was unfair! But Leona was like this, and somehow it made the atmosphere lighter.

"Hm? You asked for a kiss, I gave it to you. The kiss wasn't good?"

"I wanted it somewhere else."

"Somewhere else? Alright." This time, the lion kissed his nose. "Happy now?"

"Not there." Why was he such a tease? Oh, he hated the smug face on Leona when he was like that. But why did he look _so hot_ like this?

"Where then? If you're more specific, perhaps I can give you what you want."

"Akissonthelips."

"What did you say? I couldn't hear it." It was a lie, because he even had better hearing than many.

"Kiss me on the lips, please..."

Leona couldn't help but smile. Azul was so cute. Gently, he cupped his cheeks before locking their lips together in a sweet, yet loving kiss. When he broke the kiss, he still kept his lips close to Azul's so they touched when speaking. "I love you... so, so much. Never forget it, okay?"

"Thank you, Leona-san. I won't forget it."

"Ah, you could be thinkin' of forgettin' that honorific and callin' me just Leona." Playfully, he bit the merman's cheek.

"Leona..." His cheeks reddened at that. Then he hid his face on the crook of Leona's neck. "Thank you for loving me.. and being there for me."

"No need to thank me. Say, want to walk some more? Then you could come to Savanaclaw to rest with me. I want to spend the night with you." And make sure Azul he was fine. But he wasn't going to say that aloud.

Azul nodded, and stood up. He also wanted to stay with Leona... Really, he was lucky to have him by his side.


End file.
